The present invention relates to a method of destroying formations in a body, in particular in internal organs, in deep wounds and other areas which are difficult to access, without surgical operations, with minimal trauma, so that corresponding formations can be destroyed and if necessary extracted from the body. Further methods are disclosed for example in U.S. patent to Nash U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,735 and Heidmueller U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,230. Foreign formation can include stones, growths, bullets logged in wounds, food stuck during eating, etc.
Methods of destroying corresponding formations in the body are known. Some of them include surgical methods, in accordance with which a corresponding organ is made accessible by a surgical operation, and the formation is destroyed and/or removed. Other methods include for example ultrasound crashing of stones, etc. It is believed that existing methods and devices can be further improved.